Bedrocker Wiki
Welcome to the Bedrocker Wiki All the information you will need to thrive and survive in Bedrocker's PVP/RPG server. Keep checking back for updates and new content. We hope you make good use of this site, as it will make your gameplay more enjoyable. We have so much new content that is not in other Minecraft servers, like different types of mobs, so it may be a good idea to check them out, as well as other features and tutorials we have. Enjoy your stay on the server! Bedrocker Server We are a PVP/RPG Minecraft server with unique content. Our website is www.bedrocker.net. Owners are xtremetom and Mistyckle (a silly, creative couple who have a fondness for the zany and adventuring in game.) We created this server in April 2013, but have worked on and owned other servers. Currently, we do not have everything we want implemented into the game. It will take a bit of time to get all of the features we want to put into it. It will be a different Minecraft experience than most servers, giving the player a vast array of activities to do. Currently, apart from the regular Minecraft levels, we have our own leveling system. This will grow the players stats and health points, as well as be able to slay higher level mobs and players. Each type of mob, ex. zombie, will have many variants. Some of the variants include speed bonuses, poison effect and more. We still have the standard mobs, but the variants will make it more interesting to run around and adventure! Higher level mobs will give higher experience and lower level mobs will not give much. (Same with PVP in the game, so that it will be useless to farm our new players.) We have bosses that spawn and are difficult to fight. Get your friends to help out! And we will be putting in world bosses, so there will need to be big teams of people fighting them. They'll also drop rares. Our world, except spawn, is PVP based. Players can protect their land through faction creation, as well as gather a group of players together to conquer bosses and their enemies together. The world has different areas and lore. The further you get from spawn, the higher level the mobs. The world boundaries are set at 10,000 (and -10,000, respectively). We have a trading post as our spawn where there are ample player shops to be able to sell your goods. We have varying levels of shops from very simple stalls to three story buildings. Out of the fresh spawn-in area, we will have a massive admin shop section where players can get a feel for the economy. It will help to stabilize it, keep it fair and allow players to make a decent living. Our currencies in game are silver and copper. A player will spawn in with a certain amount of silver. It is up to him to make a wage for himself through varying means. The ways to make money in game are having a player shop and killing mobs which will be abundant on the map. The harder the mob to kill, the more currency reward you will receive (as well as experience reward). Player kills will be rewarded through similar to higher level kills. Farming low level players will result in no currency reward. We have many updates that we will be putting into the game on a weekly basis. Some things we will be introducing are magic, races, classes, a quest system and many other features. These things will take months to create, code, test and introduce. We will be taking small bits at a time to implement into the game. They will be introduced when they are introduced, and we will be announcing their arrival. Don't expect everything to be in the game the minute you start playing :) It's like a regular MMORPG where they put in bits and pieces at a time. Expect to die often in the game. You will not lose your battle-based level (non-Minecraft level system). Rare items will have a bind on them so that they cannot drop. Other items will be droppable though. Hope you enjoy the server! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse